happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramón/Gallery
Images of Ramón. Happy Feet= happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4092.jpg|"But first you got to catch up!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.jpg|"Let's get out of here!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4430.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4530.jpg|"We Got It!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4597.jpg|"Just a moment. I hear people wanting something... ME!" Sliding Ramon.jpg|Ramón's close up when he is sliding happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5679.jpg|"Yeah, I once heard an animal do that, but then they rolled him over, he was dead." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7163.jpg|"Don't worry, tall guy. My father also called me a pitiful loser. Look how I turn out." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8350.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8353.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8389.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8417.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos at the Forbidden Shore Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|Ramón and Raul swiming away from a killer whale Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8979.jpg|The Amigos almost getting eaten by a killer whale Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg|The Amigos landing on the ice along with a defeated killer whale happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9314.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9315.jpg|"How we gonna tell his mama he bring us all this way just to kill himself?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9320.jpg|Lovelace looking at Ramón about how Mumble jumps all the way to kill himself happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9322.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps_com-9326.jpg Notification Hallucination.jpg|Ramón and his two Amigos as a mirage, due to Mumble's paranoia. Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11684.jpg|The Amigos dancing with Mumble, Gloria and Erik in the reprise of "I Wish". happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11699.jpg|Mumble, Gloria and Ramón in the closing epilogue at the end of the film RamonGracias.png|Ramón saying "Gracias" at the end of the credits |-|Happy Feet Two= happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg|Ramón meets Mumble and Gloria happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-711.jpg|"A little help here?" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg|"Give me one good reason." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg|Female emperor penguins bothering Ramón happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-727.jpg|Ramón being sad after the male emperor penguin got the mate he have happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg|Ramón sighed and looked down at the puddle beneath the male emperor penguin happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-749.jpg|Ramón making bubbles in the water happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-823.jpg|"This place sucks!" Ramon.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1383.jpg|Boadicea telling Ramón that Atticus is chewing on his filppers happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1398.jpg|"But you won't tell me okay?" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1553.jpg|Ramón stoping by Bill and Will happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1554.jpg|Bill and Will (close) in Ramón's mouth before closing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg|Ramón getting scared of leopard seals and move back happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1565.jpg|Leopard Seals chasing Ramón happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1566.jpg|Close up of a leopard seal's head and Ramón while swimming happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1573.jpg|Ramón popping out of the water. happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1589.jpg|Ramón being cold and scared happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1591.jpg|"Kids take me home." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1593.jpg|"Purrrr." Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1827.jpg 2011_happy_feet_2_015.jpg|Ramón (center), stands between (back l-r) Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, and Raul, and (front l-r) Atticus, Erik, and Bo Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1914.jpg|Ramón, The Amigos, Erik, Atticus, and Bo cheering for Sven Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1982.jpg|"Okay, this Mr. Up is going down." Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1987.jpg|Ramón standing up happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg|"But you dare love you!, Who will love Ramón!". 2011_happy_feet_2_033.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2769.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2773.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2778.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2781.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2786.jpg Happy Feet Two - Ramon continue listening to Sven.PNG happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg|"You know. Up close, you're still an idiot." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2804.jpg|The Amigos telling Ramón to Sventhink Happy-feet-2-raul-sven-ramon-nestor-rinaldo.jpg|Ramón as seen using Sventhink happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2865.jpg|Ramón open his eyes happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2868.jpg|Ramón worried on getting Mumble as the wrong person happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|"Security!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2875.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpg|The Amigos (with Ramón) and Sven as they saw Carmen happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2892.jpg|"You, me, beautiful lady, now." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2896.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2903.jpg|"I have a chance, and it's fat" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2907.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2909.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8862.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8884.jpg|Ramón falling off the Doomberg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8886.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8888.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8892.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Carmen walking to Ramón Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8896.jpg Carmen-and-Ramon-happy-feet-29832391-2560-1461.jpg|Carmen surprised that Ramón fallen for her happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8908.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8911.jpg HF2ET-0065.jpg|"Only on the outside..." Happyfeet2 yourebeautifullow hd.jpg|Carmen telling Ramón he's beautiful Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10631.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2028.jpg |-|Trailer Screenshots= Ramon making kisses in Emperor-Land.PNG|Ramón making kisses in Emperor-Land in the Happy Feet Two trailer |-|Other Media= Spin 'n Glide Ramon.JPG|Spin 'n Glide Ramon from Burger King |-|Promotional Art= Ramón.jpg Amigos.jpg|Ramón and Amigos Happy Feet (4).jpg|Ramón's wallpaper in Happy Feet The Five Amigos wall 800.jpg Happy feet 2 3d poster.jpg|Ramón (in the water) in the Happy Feet Two poster Happy Feet Two Ramon.jpg|Loco Motion |-|Video Games= Ramon in Happy Feet (GBA Version).jpg|Ramón in Happy Feet: The Video Game (GBA Version) RamonTellEveryoneToConga.PNG Happy Feet Two Video Game - Leopard Seals, Mumble, Ramon and Erik cutscene.PNG Happy Feet Two Video Game - Leopard Seals dancing, Mumble, Ramon and Erik cutscene.PNG Happy Feet Two Video Game - Mumble, Ramon and Erik after Leopard Seals' fall.PNG |-|Concepts= Ramon looks at Carmen (HFTC).jpg|The Amigos with Erik looking at Carmen in a concept of Godrays by Richard Pritchard Ramon Concept Sheet.jpg|Ramón digital render concept art |-|Animation/Demo Reels= First Pass Ramon Model Concept.PNG|First Pass Ramón Model from Happy Feet Happy Feet 2 Reel - Turn Table Ramon.PNG|Turn Table Ramón from Happy Feet Two reel Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries